


Potatoes.

by prettyboylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottomlouis, Daddy Kink, Daddykink, Fingerfucking, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, LARRYSEX, LMAO, M/M, Potatoes, Rimming, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Topharry, dying omfg, larry - Freeform, larryoneshot, larrysmut, larrystylinson, potato, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboylou/pseuds/prettyboylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry lay his eyes on Louis at the downtown bar, he just can't help himself but to follow the cute boy home. When he then gets an invitation to come in, he is surprised that Louis has a rather unusual kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potatoes.

Maybe coming to the bar alone was the best idea Harry had ever gotten. Zayn was out of town and Liam was sick so he really didn't have any other choice than to either be at home or just go himself. His choice was the right one, in his mind.

Harry's eyes hungrily scanned the dancing boy up and down. He was not very tall compared to the other men on he floor, but he was still just as muscular, biceps prominent as they flexed when his body moved. He was warm, Harry could tell, his forehead glistening with sweat and fringe sticking to his face. His hips were swaying to the loud music blaring through the speakers, showing off his perfectly round bum that, already, was Harrys favourite part of the gorgeous boy. All he wanted to do right now was to feel it in his hands, squeezing his buttocks as he snogged him.

Harry leaned against the bar, sipping on his far too strong drink, the alcohol already affecting him since it was his third that night. Harry wasn't really a fan of dancing, for some reason he always ended up hurting someone, or just making a complete fool of himself. So when he got here he just walked straight towards the bar stools, sitting down and ordering his liquor.

His eyes were glued on the unknown man that was still dancing along with the thumping beat, arms high up in the air as he bent his knees to show off his plump ass.

Harrys eyes were dark as he stood up straight, putting his glass down and walking towards the hot stranger. With each step closer Harry took he could see the boys face clearer. He had sparkling blue eyes, that were framed with long brown lashes that fluttered close whenever he palmed himself through his jeans when his hands roamed his own body. His high cheekbones were prominent as his face scrunched slighty when he danced, pink lips parted as he breathed heavily.

Harry pushed past men and women that were moving on the dance floor, eyes locked on that beautiful boy that danced all by himself, grinding on random people occasionally.

When Harry was so close to the boy that he could reach out to him, he pressed himself firmly against the boy's back, crotch against his bum as he gripped the boy's sides. He breathed at the shell of the strangers ear, pressing a lingering kiss to the soft tan skin underneath.

''Hi love.'' Harry snickered, slipping his hands underneath his shirt, nails scraping along the boy's hipbones. He couldn't see his face, but he swore he heard a small giggle escape his lips. The man suddenly pushed back against Harry's growing member, a deep growl erupting low in his throat.

''Oops!'' The boy giggled, rubbing himself against Harrys crotch. Harry held onto his hips tightly, swaying with him as they grinded on each other. Harrys teeth grazed the boy's neck, small moans escaping the guy's lips. Suddenly, Harry turned him around so that his green eyes met his glowing blue ones. They pressed themselves against each other, moving with the beat.

''What's your name?'' Harry whispered huskily into his ear, his hands trailing down his back, stopping when they were cupping his arsecheeks as he squeezed. He whimpered, standing on his tippytoes as Harry massaged his bum.

''Louis.'' He squeaked, wrapping his arms around Harrys neck, pulling him even closer.

'' 'M Harry.'' Harry grinned devilishly at Louis as he slipped his hand into Louis pants, feeling his crack and rubbing slightly. Louis nodded, rutting forward against Harrys thigh as his hand slid further down his boxers. Luckily, almost everyone here were drunk and too gone to see what they were doing, and it was dark in the club except for the flickering spotlights in different colours that illuminated the local.

''Want me to follow you home baby? It's so dark outside.'' Harry bit down into Louis' earlobe as he nodded eagerly, his own teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

''Let's go.'' Harry said as he let go of Louis' ass and grabbed his hand instead as he led him out of the bar, out on the streets were the the night was lingering the dark sky, starts littered all over, shining brightly. They reminded Harry of Louis' eyes. The cold air felt good on their skin, cooling them down from the boiling heat. Louis stumbled slightly, giggling as he guided him towards his flat. Harry intertwined their hands as they walked down the street, Louis skipping slightly as they came closer to his home.

''It's right there!'' Louis slurred, giggling. He was pointing towards an apartment complex that was just a couple of feet away from them now. Harry nodded and let Louis unlock the door and slip in, before entering himself. As Louis ran up the flight of stairs his bum jiggled, and since Harry was shorter than him due that he was a couple of steps ahead, it was right in his eye sight. When Louis got to his own door he turned around, leaning against it. He looked so pure, so innocent as he looked up at Harry that was walking closer to him. Harry knew though, he knew, that this boy was far from innocent as he batted his lashes seductively at him. Harry stopped when he was just inches away from Louis face, breathing heavily. He dipped his head down and crashed his lips roughly aganst Louis', instantly pushing his tongue into the shorter lads mouth. His tongue slid over his teeth, filthy, as he explored Louis mouth.  
Louis pulled off suddenly, panting.

''Wanna come in?'' He whispered quickly, whimpering when Harry bit down into his bottom lip.

''Yeah, why? What do you want to do?'' Harry smirked, rubbing himself against Louis' groin, making the shorter lad moan into his mouth. Louis let his head fall back against the door, eyes sliding shut.

''Want you to fuck me.'' He gritted when the friction on his crotch increased.

''Is that so, baby? Gonna have to do that then.'' Harry growled as he stepped away from him. Louis whimpered at the loss of contact, but fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door, stumbling in after he had grabbed Harrys larger hand.

Once the door was shut and locked, Harrys lips were on Louis' again. They both were already so hot and sweaty again, flushed faces and tight pants as they stumbled towards Louis' bedroom, kiss not breaking under any conditions. They were pressed tightly against each other, hands hungrily roaming each others bodies, feeling up each others muscles and squeezing. When Louis' hand cupped Harry's hard-on, there's where he stopped him. He tightly gripped Louis wrist, looking him in the eyes.

''Listen to me, I'm in control here. Don't do anything that I don't tell you to.'' And maybe Louis' pants tightened just a tad bit more, and maybe he let out a little whimper, and maybe he did just that because he loved being controlled.

''Yes daddy.'' Louis breathed out, looking up at Harry with big and innocent eyes and if Harry didn't know any better he would push Louis against the wall right then and there. That word made him dizzy, it made him feel like he was flying and , of course, it send blood straight to his cock. When that word escaped Louis' lips Harry was instantly dragging him towards the bed.

''Gonna fuck you nice and hard, yeah?'' Harry growled against Louis' lips, pushing his body down on the matress, a soft thud erupting when he hit the bed. Louis nodded franticly, breathing out a 'yes, daddy please' as Harry kneeled on the bed, between his legs. Harry hooked his thumbs into the loop of Louis' pants, pulling them down slowly, pressing kisses to his lower abdomen and sucking a dark bruise right on his v-line. Louis was whining and begging for Harry to touch him and he was so hot all over, his skin was on fire and when Harrys lips connected with his skin he was whimpering, pleading for Harry to do something.

Harry quickly scrambled off of the bed to take off his pants, trying to act cool but he was just as eager as Louis, so eager to get his hands on his gorgeous body. When Harry stood by the side of the bed, watching Louis squirm, needing Harry to fill him up, he accidentally kicked something that was under Louis' bed. When he kicked it he heard something tumble down onto the floor, and he saw a potato roll out from under the bed. Harry bent down and picked it up, examining it.

Why were there potatoes under Louis' bed?

Harry sat down on his knees, peeking under Louis' bed, and there was a sack of potatoes.

Harry looked at Louis confusedly.

''Why do you have potatoes under your bed?'' Harry asked and he swore that he never ever had seen a redder face in his life, Louis was blushing so heavily and Harry was so confused and he was even more confused when Louis answered his question.

''I have a potato fetish.'' And if Harry's system wasn't full of alcohol he may have thought that it was weird, but in his state he just thought it was the sexiest thing ever.

''You like fat potatoes up your ass? Want daddy to stuff you full with them?'' Louis was squirming again, nodding quicky as he used all the power in him not to touch his achingly hard member. Harry hovered over him again, this time naked and with a potato in his hand. His lips pressed against the corner of Louis mouth, down to his cheek and neck, following with his broad chest and lastly right above his hard cock. Harry smiled up at the flustered boy above him, batting his lashes before he pressed a kiss to the tip of his member, sucking lightly but quickly pulling off and kissing down further until his lips were just inches away from Louis' pink hole. He blew cold air onto the hot skin, before planting his lips on the right cheek, and then the left, until he finally dipped his head into the middle and kissed Louis' clenching hole. Louis was almost crying, dryly sobbing as he tried to rock down onto Harrys touch, but that only made him receive a tight hold on hips, Harry holding down him harshly.

''Don't move.'' He gritted, digging his nails into Louis hips. Before Louis could speak, the potato was shoved into his mouth, pink lips stretching around it and it made Harry let out a fucking mewl at how he looked. Worked-up and flushed and lips wide and bitten.

''Suck on it baby.'' Harry informed, making Louis nod and suck on the potato in his warm mouth. He bobbed his head, licking it and twirling his tongue around it, drenching it in spit. Harry watched him intently, stroking his member before grabbing the lube. He read the label to himself;

Lube with potato taste.

Harry couldn't help himself but to moan at that, squirting it onto four of his finger.

''Want me to finger you and then fuck you with the potato you have in your fucking mouth baby? Suck on it nice and good.'' Harry growled before bringing his index finger towards Louis' pink wet rim. He watched as Louis gripped the sheets as he stroked two fingers over the slickness, pressing his middle finger in slowly, watching the way Louis took it, his hips twitching back on it for more.

Harry presses in carefully up to his knuckle, watching the push of Louis' hole, shining with spit and lube. Rubbing soothing little strokes over the fluttering rim with his thumb, Harry kisses up Louis' belly, feeling the way the muscles under his skin shake. His cock was harder than ever, he hadn't even had Harry inside him and he was already about to come.

"Gonna fuck you with it now, yeah?" he says, getting a hand around his own cock to give it a slow squeeze, knowing that if he does anything more he really won't want to stop.

Louis nodded as Harry pulled out the potato that was now glistening with Louis' saliva. He wasted no time in bringing it to Louis' puckered hole. The tip of the potato was slowly pushed into Louis, making him squirm and there it was again, the fucking begging for more as Harry slid it in even further. The potato was big, almost too big and Louis would lie if he said it didn't burn, because fuck it did, but it was a pleasurable burn and he only wanted more, harder, faster. Louis' fingers tangled into Harry's brown locks as he pushed it in all the way, almost, and pulled it out before slamming it back in at a quick pace. Louis was clenching around the hard potato, feeling it stretch out his tight walls as he rocked back onto it, chanting Harry's name.

''Fuck daddy, it's so big, such a big potato.'' He moaned, grip tightening in Harry's hair.

The potato slipped in and out of his clenching asshole, the tightness almost sucing the whole potato in, but Harry held onto it tightly as he fucked Louis with it.

Harry tilted it upwards, changing the angle slightly and then Louis was full-on screaming as the potato hit his prostate. It was brushing so fucking good over his bundle of nerves, the feeling so overwhelming that tears escaped Louis' eyes, sobs raking through his body. Harry kept the angle, thrusting in and out so that it hit the same spot every time.

Louis was ecstatic, he felt like he was on the top of the worlds as the sexiest man he had ever met fucked him with a raw potato, and it felt so amazing, especially when Harry pressed kisses to his cock and to his asscheeks.

''Does it feel good? Daddy fucking you with a large potato in your tight little ass. You're such a slut, just begging for more.'' Harry growled, reaching up to stroke Louis' length in his hand.

Louis was about to reply to him, but the air was knocked out of his lungs when Harry leaned down and took a bite of the potato that was half up Louis' ass. It was the hottest hing Louis had ever seen in his life, the way Harry chewed on the potato between his legs. Louis came hard at the bare sight, Harrys large hand stroking him through his mind-blowing orgasm. Suddenly, Harry sat up on his knees, kneeling between his legs again as he pumped himself fast. Only seconds later, Harry was shooting his load onto the potato buried in Louis asshole, come dripping down it as it spread his cheeks apart. Harry was panting heavily, and so was Louis, but he did have enough strength in him to pull the wet potato out and bringing it to Louis lips again. Louis eagerly licked off Harry's come of off it, sucking and nibbling, never breaking their eye-contact.

Once the potato was clean he threw it in the trashcan. He laid down next to Louis, breathing out;

''So, do you like carrots up your ass too?''

______________________

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke, obviously, so i hope you think it's funny!


End file.
